Modern Warfare 2: Allen
by LightYouAPie
Summary: Allen managed to survive on that fatal day when his world was turned upside down... and he's ready for revenge - Review and favorite
1. Training

_"10 seconds... 11... 12..."_

"Allen! Avoid civilians!" the intercom blared into the private's ear - shattering his concentration. He flinched, finger slipping on the trigger causing a large hole to imprint itself in a cut out's head of a little kid.  
"whoops." he sighed, shooting another clip across the area of the pit before reloading his M4 silently. He pushed himself towards the off grey building in shambles and up a set of cement stairs, slashing through a target of a man bearing an AK-47.

_"14 seconds... 15... 16..." _

Adrenaline pushed through his veins, rushing him to jump from the two story landing.

_"18 seconds... 19... 20..."_

Allen stumbled as his feet hit the rocks, causing him to fall behind a blackened car. The sound of rushing metal filled the Afghanistan air as four more targets popped up, Allen jumping to his feet to greet the cut outs with metal rounds before running towards the end of the training course. He jogged north, shooting down a target off to his left - turning right as another appeared next to a crate.

_"26 seconds... 27... 28..." _

"Allen! Don't just stand there! _**RELOAD**_!" the intercom snapped back on, breaking the quiet air. The private rushed the target, stabbing the man's throat clean through - leaving his knife embedded in his wind pipe. Allen dashed towards the open metallic gate marked 'Finish'.

_"30 seconds... 31... 32... __**done**__."_

He sighed as he crossed the crimson line painted faintly on the ground, looking to the left of him as the intercom's operator began to clap as he walked toward a panting Allen.  
"_THAT_ is how the pit should be ran." the man laughed, clasping a now wobbly Allen on the shoulder, causing the private to almost crumble at the added weight.  
"...Minus the dead civilian."  
Allen met the man's eyes and instantly recognized him. Corporal Dunn smirked, grabbing the young child's cardboard head off a table behind him.  
"Poor unsuspecting tot... never reached his tenth birthday." Dunn wiped a fake tear from his cheek as Allen allowed his body to collapse to the concrete floor. He was tired - shaky from the lack of adrenaline now depleted, and irritated.

The day before he had been told tomorrow (today) would be his day off... but "Sergent" Foley destroyed his happiness by hauling him out of bed at 6:30am - yelling at him to get to the training area.  
"Because God Knows Foley can't shoot a gun correctly himself" Allen had told Dunn earlier when he had dragged himself to the pit for a quick training session in front of general Sheppard.  
"Calm down and relax" Allen recalled Dunn saying. "Think of it this way - Sheppard's looking for someone to join an elite squad that's main job is to take down Vladimir Makarov."  
"Oh yay! Lets all be Prima-donnas and spray bullets all over the damn place before running to get our nails done." Allen had snapped in retort before grabbing his M4A1 off the table and walked towards the starting gate.  
"It'll get you away from Foley." Dunn replied in a sing-song tone, hitting the grey button to open the swinging gate.  
"Now I'm interested." Allen mumbled before he had shot the first targets that popped up. Not even one second after he had entered the course had the intercom crackled for the first time, Dunn's voice shooting out across the pit.  
"Remember Allen - get the fastest time you can with the least amount of mistakes."  
Allen had scoffed, shooting a cut out between the eyes while mentally counting to himself.

_"8 seconds... 9..."_

"_**ALLEN!**_" Dunn's voice rang across the enclosed area. Allen jumped, eyes flying open as he hit his head against the fence behind him, causing a sharp pain to radiate across his skull.  
"What." Allen hissed, shutting his eyes again before bringing his hands to massage his temples.  
"Geez - thought you were dead." Dunn laughed - ignoring Allen's present grouchy tone. "I kept saying your name.." Dunn shook his head, before holstering a lone baretta that was on the ceramic table top.  
Allen groaned, leaning his head against a black metal crate.  
"Can i go back to bed yet?" he groaned, shifting his body to where he was secluded in the box's shadow.

"Sorry buddy.." Dunn sighed. "Not yet – Foley's in a pissy mood and..." Footsteps pounded down the steps quickly, stopping short of Dunn's position.

"Corporal! Where's Allen?" Foley's voice rang across the covered area. Allen groaned, smacking his forehead with his hand.  
"Here." Allen stood, still shaky. Foley scoffed, pointing towards the stairs.  
"Enemy Militia blowing up the bridge support." Foley grunted. "Get your shit and get out there - Rangers are moving in for backup."

Allen nodded in return before jogging up the steps and towards the convoys.

"... to continue the sentence; you know how much of an asshole he can be when he's in his 'moods'" Dunn mumbled as he parted from Allen into the humvee behind his. Allen sighed in return, a black hand opening the door for him to get inside. Allen complied, taking his seat next to Foley himself, leaning his head against the door frame before shutting his eyes.

_"Please let me get some sleep on the way to wherever __**WITHOUT**__ getting blown to shit." _


	2. Delays

_CHAPTER 2_

The road was smooth and the breeze strong as they picked up speed. No one spoke in the crowded vehicle, which Allen counted as a blessing. He sighed contently, shifting his head to where it lay in the middle of the seat's tweed headrest. Snickering came from the front and an FNG's voice broke the silence as a loud whisper. Allen out of impulsed kicked the seat in front of him - opening his eyes to shoot the man a glare. The man turned his head, smirking at Allen in return.

"Got an issue?" the passenger - no more then 20 smirked, raising his eyebrows. He waited, scoffing once Allen didn't say anything but close his eyes.

"Asshole.." The FNG mumbled, turning back to his position.

Allen laughed, shifting his head to where he was facing Foley - who was occupying himself by rapidly tapping his fingers against the door frame.

"How much longer until we get there?" Allen inquired, forcing his eyes to remain open. Foley spared a small glance at Allen quickly before checking his watch.

"ETA about 45 minutes..." Foley sighed nodding towards Allen. The private yawned, giving Foley a slight smirk as he leaned back against the opposite door.

"...Go back to sleep. You deserve it." Foley grumbled before switching his attention to the driver.

_"I'll try..." _Allen thought.

Twenty-five minutes passed before the heat became worse - sun peeking through Allen's window and onto the crown of his head. Foley became quiet soon after Allen lost consciousness, him slipping in and out of it every few minutes.

"Allen! ETA 10 minutes!" the FNG passenger bellowed. Allen barely opened his eyes, leaning farther into the vehicles corner.

_"Leave me alone..."_

"ALLEN! That means to get your ass up!" The man snapped, fumbling with the map that lay in his hands.

_"Nope..."_

The FNG grumbled, whispering something into the ear of the driver who lazily looked up into the passenger mirror before mumbling to the guy next to him. The next thing Allen knew was a loud screech... and a break check. Allen felt his body jerk forward, halting sharply and painfully due to the seat belt. His head snapped forward before slamming back into the headrest.

"What the hell?" Allen rubbed the back of his neck as Foley yelled, ignoring the frantic calls from the radio.

"We're fine... just some reckless idiots trusted with cars and guns." Foley replied into the handset after Dunn's voiced had raised to a point where Sheppard was questioning him in the background. He glanced over at Allen who replied with a thumbs up before looking out the window at the approaching city that was no more then a few minutes out.

_"Check your weapons and ammo boys - ETA 4 minutes."_ The radio buzzed again before falling silent.

Foley handed Allen a handgun and an M4A1 again before grabbing one himself.

"Be careful out there Private - this is basically another trial run for the rangers in Sheppard's eye." Foley mumbled, loading his handgun before briefly sharing a sigh with Allen.

"Why is he even interested in us?" Allen rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth. "Its not like he doesn't have his own squad to deal with."

He looked back at Foley for any response - only to get a shoulder shrug.

"Probably his own squad - task force 141 - got tired of em and flew the coop."

Allen laughed, watching as the road turned into a short freeway littered with green signs.

"Either that or they thought his mustache would eat 'em... i mean... have you SEEN that thing?" Allen chuckled, double checking his weapons for the third time.

_"ETA 2 minutes" _

Allen groaned, leaning back against the door.

_"If only..."_ he thought, _"the mission went by smoothly..."_

Allen felt his body fall forward, before being thrown to the side into Foley.

"Private Omar!" Foley shouted, grabbing onto the seat to stop himself from thrashing about as the car swerved the opposite way. Allen followed suit, leaning forward to see what the issue was.

The passenger was struggling to unbuckle his seat belt, frantically looking back at Allen as he advanced.  
"What happened?" Allen shouted over the tires' frantic squealing to keep to the pavement.

The FNG was pale, leaning on the edge of his chair. The man next to him (or private Omar) was clutching the steering wheel with one hand and his neck with the other. Slipping through his fingers was blood - sickly sweet and its stench coating the air in the vehicle.

"Shit!" Allen fumbled with the radio - tossing it back to a wide eyed Foley.

"Tell them we'll be late on arrival." Allen continued searching for something to help stop the bleeding - finding nothing but the challenge to remain partially standing behind the seats as the car swerved again nearly hitting a guard rail.

"Allen!" Foley shouted, throwing a jacket at the private before returning to shout through the radio.

Omar moved his hand as Allen turned towards him, allowing him to apply pressure.

"This is it huh?" Omar laughed hysterically, which ended up turning into an immense coughing fit. "The end we all await for?"

"No... you'll be fine." Allen mumbled. He pressed harder against the man's wound, looking through the windshield to find the bullet source. The area was clear except for the buildings that were gaining closer - too far for even the most experienced sniper to hit them from.

"It came from over there." The passenger raised a pale and shaky finger to point west, bracing himself as the car lurched again. Allen nodded, crouching down.

"Take the wheel solider!" Foley shouted, sitting across from Allen. "Pull us over!"

Omar's hand slipped, and the vehicle lurched back towards the guard rail much like a cat goes after a mouse.

"Private now!" Foley dragged the FNG's hands and placed them onto the steering wheel as another bullet lodged itself in the glass windshield . "Pull us over at least!"

Allen ground his teeth together, surveying the landscape around them.

_"Where'd they shoot from?"_

Coughing erupted from the driver and Allen decreased his pressure. Omar smirked, letting his head roll along with the bumps and swerves.

"Tell my sister I'll see her later will yah?" he managed a weak smile. Allen felt his stomach drop. Omar was pale and covered in sweat. His hands were shaky and eyes threatening to close.

"You can tell her that yourself when we get back okay?" Allen's voice sounded foreign even to him - weak and strained.

"I wont be making it though..." Omar coughed, nodding his head to the east of them.

"As of now none of us will be it seems."

As if on cue, everyone turned their heads towards the closest buildings. A lone man positioned the RPG on his shoulder - clicking the trigger... causing it to hit below the truck. In a flurry of metal and heat the convoy was lifted into the air and over the guard rail onto the river bank below.


	3. Visions

Author Note: Sorry its taken a long time to get this up :) ~ i've been busy with school projects since this next week is our last (finally) and we still have a few things going on - but starting on thursday i will update at least 3 times a week :D  
- thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, and reviewed!

reviews = a cookie for you xD

* * *

_"Private Allen you'll be taking orders from me from now on..."_

Darkness... Just a black empty void filled private Allen's view.

_"...Vladimir Makarov..."_

He couldn't move, he couldn't blink... He could only stare.

_"Remember...no Russian..."_

Shapes began to fill the black area, giving the world color once more.

_" Remember we have a schedule to keep..."_

The plane was the first noticeable shape... Next was a vehicle with a row of lights on it's roof that spun with a bluish hue.

_"...Stop it!.."_

The word 'Ambulance' became outlined on the back doors in yellow, the right one closing slowly.

_"Alexei... Right flank..."_

Swat officers piled through the loading zone gate, swarming around where Allen was laying unable to move.

_"I've waited along time for this day."_

One of the officers stepped closer to the immobilized Allen, pausing to lean down and point at his neck.

_"heh... Haven't we all..."_

The officer flinched, waving his team off before shaking his head and joining them.

_"S nami Bog..."_

Allen felt his head unwillingly shift to the side as a green iron door swung slowly open, stopping halfway.

_"Dammit..."_

Allen willed his mouth open to ask for help - but no sound came out.

_"Swat truck... 10 o'clock..."_

The door opened fully to reveal another person who hesitantly stepped into the shade of the tunnel and looked around.

_"Hurry up... We're falling behind..."_

A black hood covered their face, making it impossible for Allen to see their expression as they took notice of him.

_"Kiril! Get away from the engine!"_

Footsteps filled the silent hallway as the figure ran towards Allen's limp body, the person muttering something under their breath.

_"Alexei! Hurry up!"_

Allen felt the numbness fleeing his body, giving him enough power to open his mouth again.

_"Lets go! No more stopping!"_

The person before Allen smiled as they crouched down beside him, pushing on the side of his throat.

_"Good you made it!"_

Pain racked Allen's body as more pressure was applied, making him shut his eyes in anguish.

_"...that was no message..."_

With an agitated hiss the person removed their hand, wiping it on their jacket before grabbing a needle and thread from their left pocket.

_"...this is a message..."_

Allen felt the needle dig into his skin then out - over and over again.

_"When they find his body... All of Russia will cry for war..."_

Sighing the person sat back, hood falling off their head.

_"No one will believe her..."_

Their face was blurred out - just a bright white light that distorted everything near them – everything in the background fading away once more. Allen tried to raise his hand towards his neck but failed.

_"you're sure Shepherd?..."_

The figure broke the silence with their voice that Allen couldn't - asking the one question he was surprised to find himself dreading along with the silver dog tags hanging from a chain they retrieved out of their jacket. "Are you Joseph Allen?"they nearly whispered.

_"she's just another loose end."_


	4. A long awaited apology AN

**First off i want to say that I'm extremely sorry and I feel really bad for stopping this story. Especially on a cliffhanger. I've been getting people writing me for a while asking me to continue and I decided that I would (even though i doubt anyone will read it orz).**

**Please bear with me if it takes me a while longer to update - but I swear that I will finish this story and update three times every two weeks. School will be starting soon and I plan to love you guys more then I do my homework :D**

**So hopefully you guy's will stick around and I'll get started writing tomorrow~**

**once again I'm Really sorry you guys D: - thank you all who've reviewed, read and have faved so far ~ especially you people who've bothered to read this lame-o apology (because i have no excuse not to write)**

**~ Love Lightyouapie (cassox)  
**


End file.
